¿Me permite esta pieza?
by Sophie Wild'Orchidea
Summary: Luego de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Alemania está siendo cuidado por un menor, ahora "hijo" de Inglaterra, quién se llama Francisco. Él es el representante de la isla West Falkland, y hace años que conocía al alemán, y por lo tanto se encargó personalmente de cuidarlo, pero luego tendrán que separarse, cuando recién descubren sus sentimientos el uno al otro.


**Capítulo 2**

"_¿Me permite ésta pieza?_"

Abrió la puerta y se apresuró a entrar, subiendo escaleras para encontrar al alemán en su habitación. Corrió lo más que podía para encontrarlo, pero por más que revisaba todos los rincones, no lo hallaba. Por lo tanto, decidió consultarle a alguien.

Fue difícil hallar a alguien que pudiera hablar en inglés o en castellano, ya que la mayoría de los empleados eran alemanes y se ponían nerviosas al hablarle, seguramente porque era un inglés. De esta manera, no podía entender casi nada porque tartamudeaban.

Por suerte, encontró un soldado que custodiaba el ala oeste del este, quién le explicó que al finalizar las construcciones en un sector de Alemania, le sugirieron que fuera al oftalmólogo para que revisara sus ojos.

Al finalizar su aviso, se oyeron abrir las puertas. Ambos giraron a observar y vió a Ludwig, acompañado de un soldado. Francisco sonrió, asintió leve para despedirse del soldado y agradecerle. Se acercó, sin quitar su sonrisa de encima.

– ¿Y bien? – Tomó su mano entre las suyas, en modo de saludo -¿Qué te dijo?

– Estaba ausente– respondió molesto. El menor soltó la mano, sabía que estaba molesto y no quería incomodarlo.

– Lo siento – le sonrió levemente, a pesar de que no podía verlo. Pero su tono varía de la mirada. Por lo tanto, sonó a que lo entendía –Pero luego volverá y podrá revisarte – lo tranquilizó.

– Es lo que he pensado – giró su rostro, viéndolo de frente, ya que estaba de perfil. –Haz tardado mucho – tanteó el aire, buscando su mejilla. –¿Sucedió algo? – al final, con torpeza logró encontrarle y lo acarició como si fuera un cachorro.

– ¿E-eh…? – miró de reojo a la mano cuando comenzó a tantear, y supo al instante que era su mejilla lo que deseaba tomar. Se acercó y permitió el agarre, sintiendo la mano del rubio. «Las manos de Alemania son un poco ásperas, deben estar gastadas por la guerra. Después de todo, no siempre tuvo los guantes en su vida. » pensó. –No, sólo fui a lo de Austria a preguntarle algo, no es nada– apoyó la suya sobre la mano de él para no quitarla de encima.

– ¿Te disgusta? – preguntó, pensando que iba a sacarle la mano.

– No, para nada– sonrió leve. –Están un poco ásperas, pero lo entiendo– lo tranquilizó, y buscó la mano abandonada de hace rato. –Estás muy cariñoso hoy, Alemania–

El mayor se dio cuenta apenas terminó de hablar, sonrojándose leve y alejó su mano. La apoyó sobre sus labios con el índice flexionado como los otros sobre el mismo, carraspeando. –Lo siento, no sé porque lo hice– se disculpó. ¿Por qué caía tan rápido con el menor?

Rió leve –No te preocupes, Ludwig, ya te dije que no me molesta– Tomó su mano, haciéndolo voltear y lo miró sonriente, juntando las dos del alemán sobre la derecha y debajo de la izquierda del menor. Esto significa una muestra de sinceridad, algo que sólo ellos entendían.

El soldado se acercó y le susurró algo a Francisco, que Alemania no logró entender mucho ya que era el idioma inglés. Luego, éste se retiró.

–¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – preguntó, sintiendo que una luz muy pequeña de celos se despertaba en su interior.

–Dijo que tendrás que esperar un poco para que el oculista vuelva. Irá al negocio a fijarse a que hora abre y vendrá con un turno para cuando puedas ir– le respondió, pacientemente –Por mientras, podremos distraernos. ¡Ah! Tengo que cumplir mi promesa a Heidi– sonrió, esperando la reacción del otro.

–¿Qué promesa?

–Enseñarte a bailar.

– ¿Q-…?– se sorprendió mucho en eso, escuchando la risa leve del menor. – ¿Por qué tienes que enseñarme a bailar?

–Porque ella me contó que cada vez que bailabas con ella en el típico "vals entre Padre e Hija" ponías un pie y la pisabas– trató de contener su risa, la expresión de Ludwig y su sorpresa fue inesperable.

Se sintió tan avergonzado, y hasta sentía que se desmayaría de lo embarazoso que se sentía. «No pensé que era capaz de decirle a alguien, creía que no era un problema. » Pensó, temblando. Pero las caricias en sus ásperas manos lo distrajeron. Y su risa como la de un niño, también. Francisco tenía algo que, si no lo tenía presente en su vida, no sería nada. Eso creía él.

–¿No querías que nadie lo supiera, verdad?

–La verdad es que… No, no quería. No pensaba que sería un problema – la

atención de Francisco en él lo distraía, así que no notaba que se inclinaba sobre él.

–Pero, si sirve, dijo que no podía resistirse a contarme. Sabía que podría ayudarte, o después si bailara contigo le "quebrarías" los pies y no quería causarte una mala impresión a los demás.

–Mala impresión… – se repitió. ¿De dónde sacaba esas formas de hablar? Su hija no era así. No se preocupaba tanto por su figura… ¿O sí?

El menor lo tironeó suavemente y de manera leve, distrayéndolo de nuevo. –Anda, Lud. Ven, acompáñame – soltó sus manos, sosteniendo solo una. –No seas tímido, te gustará – lo tranquilizó, llevándolo a un patio exterior. Era perfecto; sólo había una diminuta terraza con piso de madera y plantas a su alrededor, no muchas pero que acompañaban el ambiente. Se posicionó enfrente de él y empezó a indicarle. –Toma mi mano – susurró levemente, mezclando las palabras con el viento. Sonaba como el canto de un ruiseñor, a pesar de que hablaba. O era la imaginación de Alemania. Alzó la mano tomada, sitúo la desocupada en su cintura y tomó su hombro. –Respira profundo, y… – tomó su barbilla con el índice flexionado y le alzó la mirada –No quites tus ojos de los míos, ¿Sí? – sonrió pacientemente. Aunque sabía, no podía evitar creer que él podía ver a través de sus vendas en los ojos.

–Está bien – le devolvió la sonrisa, acomodándose un poco. – ¿Y ahora? –

–Pues… – estaba por explicar, pero fue interrumpido por una melodía que empezó a brotar detrás de ellos.

Giraron a ver, y sólo eran Austria y Viena quienes llegaron de una sala cerca de ellos a tocar un vals. Aunque Francisco no entendía que era tan gracioso de lo que se reía Alemania, porque éste sabía que sólo ayudaban con él.

–¿Qué es tan gracioso? – murmuró, con el ceño fruncido.

–Nada, nada… – lo tranquilizó. –Podemos hacer que la música sea nuestra guía… –

–Algo me escondes, Ludwig, yo sé bien que es así – sonrió leve, aún con el ceño fruncido. –Muy bien, puede ser nuestra guía. – le dijo, dejándolo tomar el control y bailaron sin problemas, entre risas (porque Alemania no tardó en empezar a pisarle a Francisco).

Hasta que, por un momento, la escena tuvo su aporte "mágico". O fueron las hadas, o fue la música. No sabré bien qué, pero Austria y Viena interrumpieron un rato su melodía para bajar las persianas y darles privacidad.

–Te he estado extrañando en estos días – se sinceró, sin sacarle la vista de encima.

–¿De verdad? – se sonrojó leve, pensando que de verdad no sabía lo que significaba él para Ludwig. –Pensé que, habiendo tanta gente que te viene a visitar, tú podrías distraerte y… ¿Ludwig? – vió que lo encerró en un abrazo, poniendo su cara sobre su hombro. –¿Sucede algo? –

–No digas eso… – lo retó cálidamente –A pesar de que tenga tanta gente conmigo, me siento solo porque me faltas tú – le interrumpió, sintiendo que necesitaba decirle algo a él, que difícilmente nadie puede decirlo con tranquilidad, sin saber si el otro estará de acuerdo.

–Disculpa, no lo había pensado – no podía moverse, sus brazos estaban atrapados entre su cuerpo y el del mayor. Luego sintió que su hombro fue desocupado y observó que lo miraba a través de sus vendas. –¿Qué pasa? Estás raro hoy, Alemania – tuvo el presentimiento de colocarle la mano sobre su frente para tomarle la fiebre, pero trató de contenerlo.

–¿Tú dices? Yo no lo llamaría así – sonrió de costado, comenzando a acariciar su rostro – Tienes que prometerme que no olvidarás esto – apoyó su frente sobre la ajena.

–¿Olvidar lo del baile? – preguntó, mientras el mayor le tomó la barbilla y se acercaba levemente sobre él. Se puso un poco tieso ante tanta cercanía.

–No, tontito – le negó amistosamente, tomando sus mejillas luego y posicionó sus labios enfrente de los del menor y suspiró sobre ellos –

–Ludwig, no… – se negó, sonrojado casi más de lo normal.

–Shhh… – lo silenció, pero no era necesario ya que lo calló besándolo.

Francisco no sabía qué hacer, si correr o dejar que lo besara. Con los ojos abiertos, se sentía tan extraño en esos momentos. Se apartó un poco, murmuró su nombre y pidió que se detuviera, pero él lo silenció nuevamente y lo volvió a besar.

–Ludwig, por favor, espera… – interrumpió, alejándose levemente mirando al suelo. –No… no puedo hacer esto, yo… – El rubio se le quedó mirando y lo abrazó, mirando al suelo también.

–Te hizo daño.. Te engaño… – lo consoló –Pero déjame mostrarte que él no soy yo… Lo sé, es difícil volver a confiar, pero inténtalo… – le cantó al oído, tomando su mano e invitarlo nuevamente a un baile.

–Luddy, cuando dices esas cosas… Es algo vergonzoso – recostó su perfil en su pecho, retomando el tema: –Pero… –

Apareció el soldado, carraspeando un poco para avisarles que estaba ahí. Lo miraron, se miraron y se apartaron.

–¡N-no pasó nada! – excusaron los dos. –Sólo estábamos conversando y no podíamos oír bien lo que decíamos.

–I don't know…– burló el soldado.

–¡Es en serio! – gritó Gran Malvina, mucho más nervioso que el alemán.

–Ok, right… If you said…– lo tranquilizó, riendo un poco. Luego advirtió al chico que esperaría al alemán afuera, que no se demorara mucho si quiere ver sus ojos. Se retiró dejándolo a los dos a solas.

–¿Se fue? – preguntó al vidente. El menor afirmó, lo cual suspiró aliviado. –Escucha Fran… Lo siento si… si fui muy apresurado, pero…– volvió a suspirar, sonrojándose un poco por su declaración –No sé que es lo que tienes que me pones así, me hablas y me siento como un idiota. Cuando pienso en ti, me distraigo y digo "sí" a lo que se debería decir "no" y viceversa – El menor no pudo evitar reírse levemente cuando le contó eso, y luego le abrazó el brazo. –¿Por qué no te sorprendes?

–Porque… a mí también me pasa lo mismo. Bueno, no exactamente lo mismo – lo acompaño hasta la puerta, sin querer soltarlo. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, apoyando su sien sobre éste. –Cuando no estoy contigo, me preocupo mucho y me dan ganas de verte. Aun que Inglaterra no haya venido aquí, siempre le pregunto si estás bien… Como si fue a verte. También me distraigo mucho, igual que tú. La otra vez le puse sal a la masa de las tortas, en vez de azúcar. Y casi le quemaba con la plancha a la camisa de papá…– se acordó del sermón que le había dado su padre, y lo llamó "distraído". Alemania rió como nunca, pero al menos se sintió feliz porque pensaba en él. Al igual que Francisco, también se sintió feliz porque al menos era especial para alguien.

Llegaron a la puerta y se separaron.

-Bueno, aquí estamos- dijo Ludwig, mirando al horizonte.

-Así es- le respondió, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Entonces... creo que nos veremos luego-

Soltó un murmullo aprobado, asintiendo.

-Adiós, Francisco- se fue hacia el vehículo, pero Gran Malvina lo llamó, hasta que se volteó. Se colgó de su cuello y lo besó. Se apartó, tomándole de los hombros.

-Te amo, Ludwig- le sonrió leve, soltándole ahora los mismo. -Te deseo suerte, y no le tengas miedo al doctor- burló, riendo.

-Que malo...- contestó sonrojado, y lo besó de nuevo.


End file.
